comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crush
Xiomara Rojas is Lobo's Daughter. Strong, foul mouthed, and a freedom loving rebel to the bitter end. She's tall, she's strong, and she's ready to rumble. She prefers to go by the very appropriate name Crush. Background Burning Man's Festival is Freedom. It's the weird and the wild and the edge cases coming together to be weird together. Your Freak Flag flies high- and it was in that environment that two hippy-esque drug-addicts found her. She fell from the sky, not unlike another famous alien, found by two people who truly loved one another. An alien to be raised by aliens- but it's there that the coincidence and familiarity of that particular point ends. David and Lisa Rojas found her, wrapped in the sentient chain Obelus- the chain allowing the two to take the strange, pale Alien girl home with them. Adopted by chance, Xiomara grew in a surprisingly loving family- despite her parent's being less than fantastic people. Drug dealers, makers, and addicts the Rojas kept on the move- sometimes multiple times a year they'd up and go, try to make it somewhere new before moving on their way again. They were always on the run- Addicts tend to make enemies, and David and Lisa were no different. But they loved their daughter. They kept her out of school, teaching her themselves out of fear she'd be treated badly due to her obvious differences- they told her that her real parents had left to protect the universe and had asked them to take care of Xiomara. Xiomara believed them, as children often do of their parents. When her parents weren't stoned off their toes they would play with Xiomara constantly- give her loving attention almost constantly. She had no other friends. She had no other lasting, meaningful contact with humanity. Only her drugged out parents- and she did, honestly, consider them her best friends. One fateful day she saw a television show- and who should be on it, but Lobo. Immediately, Xiomara knew she was looking at someone who was just like her- someone she deeply suspected may be her father. She ran home, and confronted her parents. A teen, like Xiomara, sometimes says things they don't mean. She told her parents she hated them- and ran out into town. At the gas-station near the trailer they were currently calling home, as her parents suspected might happen, she was attacked by some hicks who'd seen the same program she'd been watching. Something took over- instinct- and she left them bloodied and beaten. Shortly after she returned home. Only to find her parents shot dead, murdered. Obelus was gone. The Cops arrived- and she ran into the night alone, for the very first time. Now on her own, Xiomara got hard fast- working mostly by winning underground fights, the occasional model gig, and just generally scrounging to survive. The lifestyle she had before with her parents gave her a leg up in just getting by- she was already used to moving to live. That's how she survives, now. Personality Crush maintains an aggressive, foul-tempered, fun-loving personality. She's crass and rude in every imaginable way. All of which is, of course, partly a defense mechanism, as she's been alienated her whole life from the fact she's so clearly different and the only people who did care about her got shot and then burned. She doesn't trust easily and tends to regard the world through a cynical eye. She tends to keep people at arm's length until she's sure she can trust them.. Or she just REALLY likes them. That said, if someone does earn her respect or affection, she'll be a loyal and ferocious friend. Anger rules the day with Crush- some of that likely coming from her Father, but most of it coming from teen angst. Deep inside, however, Xiomara is a nice girl who was raised by surprisingly loving people. She doesn't actually want to see anyone innocent hurt, and would go out of her way to protect those weaker than herself. And then, of course, make it very clear she was doing it only because she wanted to and not because it was the right thing to do. Logs *TBA Playlists https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6R2F3sUH6GCefvATOCrmus -Crush (OOC Playlist) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0buwvkZJAmbviVgPC3RXux - Crush's Teen-Aged Angst or: How to Crush or Die Trying (IC Playlist.) Gallery Crush4.jpg Crush3.jpg Crush5.jpg Crush2.jpg Crush1.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:DC Taken